Opposite sides
by Talkinmessage
Summary: The Winx are going to the other side of the world to be exchange students at Deru high school! How will they cope with new sides and what is going on with Musa's strange dreams? What is up with this Jackson kid? And could Musa and Riven be getting more and more distant?


**Yaya! First Chappie! Guess where they are going! I know! I made this up during holidays so, yea. What do you think? Leave a review! Taa!**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it!?" Stella screams through my phone.<p>

I sake my head as if she could see my response.

"No I can't believe it Stel." I reply with a light giggle.

"I'm packing my bags right now! How hot is it there? Is it even summer? I love the sun! I can't wait to see the beaches!" Stella yells with excitement.

I half heartedly laugh as I balance my phone in between my check and my shoulder, and make my way upstairs to my room.

"Think about it Stel, it's winter here so it will be..." I drag on so Stella can catch on.

There is a small pause on the other end of the line as Stella seems to be thinking.

"Omigosh! It'll be summer! Yes! I can escape this winter wonderland! Stella yet again yells.

I flinch and pull my phone away from my ear and place my hand on my bedroom door nob.

"Stella." I say putting the phone back to my ear. "Careful of the ears."

Stella squeaks for behind the phone.

"Sorry." She whispers.

I laugh at her stupidity.

"It's okay! But I have to go now, anyway, so laters!" I say.

"Kk bye babz!" Stella replies before I press the 'end call' button.

I pocket my phone and open my bedroom door. Posters of my favourite bands and artists hang on the walls. Some include: The Veronicas, Shrillix, Catey Shaw, Melenie Martinez and Night Core. I walk over to my small walk in wardrobe and look for appropriate attire for my trip in a week. I remind myself that I need to prepare myself for the sudden weather change.

I quickly search up weather on my phone for the southern hemisphere, but the results are jumbled.

"Screw it." I say to myself as I yet again pocket my phone.

I look around my small wardrobe for appropriate attire. I grabbed lots of shorts and skirts, flimsy shirts, thin shirts, I think a midriff was in there, singlet tops, jackets, hat. sneakers, heels, boots, and other random crap.

I sit down at my desk which is against the wall directly on the left from my door. And log onto Penpal's.

Tobi logged on for 12m

Musa logged on for 0m

Musa: Can't wait to meet you!

Tobi: Me too! Wait till you travel through time!

Musa: Haha! :p Do you know where I'm staying?

Tobi: Duh! My place!

Musa: Oh cool-How's that twin brother of yours?

Tobi: Not my other half that's for sure.

Musa: What do yiou mean?

Tobi: He is a bit crazy at the moment, hasn't joined the right group, if ya know what I mean?

Musa: Seems like he needs someone to teach him a lesson! ;p

Tobi: You can try but he is just as stubborn as me. :)

Musa: Welp at least I'm all packed!

Tobi: A whole month down here! I have to show you what I can!

Musa: Sounds great! But I have to go now! Talk later!

Tobi: C ya.

I turn off my computer and check the time. 5:30, Dad's probably making dinner now. I stand up and walk to my bedroom door. I stand there for a second just thinking about Tobi and how much we have in common. Tobi is an adventurous type, who loves music, a ambitious person who won't stop until success, who will help any one at will and stands up for the rights of others, and more importantly won't take lip from no one.

Well at least that's what I can gather form our chats. I make my way down stairs as I smell the familiar smell of Chinese. So much for cooking dinner Dad. I turn the comer to the dining room and see Dad eating some sweet and sour pork.

"Dad." I say swiftly.

Dad's eye's meet mine. He wipes his face with the back of his hand.

'How are you?" He says in an innocent tone.

I roll my eyes.

"You know damn well how I am." I hiss.

Dad's hands grip the edge of the table.

"I told you I was drunk." He whisper/shouts.

His face seems to have a dark shadow over it. But I'm not backing down.

"Yea like every other damn time!" I yell.

Dad stands up and bangs his fist on the table.

"You brat! You know your lucky to have what you've got!" He screams in rage.

I place on foot forward to demon straight that I'm not backing down this time.

"I never asked for any of this! If you just-" I scream only to be interrupted.

"-your mother's death was an accident! Don't you blame it on me!" Dad yells in anger.

He starts to make his way over to me. His eyes growing red. And this happens to much for me not to know what happens next. I pull out my phone and try call 911 but only get the chance to call 9 as Dad yanks the phone off me. I slap him and run for the door. I hastily try get the locks off in which I succeed in doing only to find Dad's hands on my shoulders pulling me back.

I land hard on the floor and places his hands around my neck. I gasp for breath as he goes tighter and tighter. I try scream out for help but it seems as if no one is coming.

"Your death will be like your mother's! An accident!" Dad yells with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I hear knocking on the door but I am confused as who it could be. The bolts on the door seem to be unlocked but they Shouldn't as I already unlocked them. A shining light appears around me as Dad disappears. Confused I sit up only to find myself sitting in my bed. A dream. Thank goodness.

I look over at my clock to see that it is &:00. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and my bedroom door. A knock is soon heard and I fall out of bed.

"He is here." Dad's voice says.

I shiver at his voice and I stand up quickly, sheet falling to my side.

He is here. Who is he? Oh. I dash around my room. I put on my red singlet top with a white fluffy jacket. Denim jeans and Black boots. I quickly grab my suit case and hand bag on my way out of my room.

My suitcase makes lots of noise as I drag it down the stairs, once at the bottom I stare at my Dad.

"Have fun darling." He says open arms.

I shake my head.

"Like you would care." I whisper, pushing past his embrace and out the door only to see a ratty old car and the driver.

Riven stands with his arms crossed and legs apart leaning on the back door of the car. I make my way down the path trying not to look clumsy with all my bags. Until I'm just an inch away from him.

"What took so long?" He asks whilst walking to the boot and lifting it up. I follow him.

"Shut up-just be glad I didn't have breakfast." I snap whilst handing my bag to him.

He picks it up with ease and makes his way to the drivers seat. I make my way to the passengers. Once we are in the car I notice a bruise on his arm.

"What happened Riven?" I ask in shock.

Riven shrugs and starts the car.

"Just a punch up." He replies eyes on the road.

I roll my eyes and rest my cheek on my hand.

"It looks bad." I coo.

Riven's face tightens whilst looking forward. He puts his foot on the gas pedal and we start driving off.

"What about you." He asks in a blunt tone.

I look down at my left wrist. My jacket has been pushed up to reveal a new bruise, of my Dad's thumb.

"Nothing..." I say whilst looking out the window.

I reel Riven's hand hit the drivers wheel.

"He's done it again hasn't he?" He asks.

I shake my head in annoyance.

"Riven I told you-" I begin.

"I don't care if he is your Dad or not! I don't know why you don't tell the police!" Riven yells.

A large sigh escapes from my lips.

"What was it this time?"

I bite my lip. He seems to be calming down.

"Nothing to bad, just a bruise here and there." I say trying to brush the topic off.

There is a pause as if Riven is expecting more. Another sigh comes from my lips.

"He grabbed my wrist and hit my back that's all."

Riven shakes his head and looks at me when we are at traffic lights.

"I'm worried about you Muse." He says quietly and yet again fixes his eyes on the road.

I swallow and my throat burns. I hate it when Riven does that, it makes me feel so guilty. I rest my head against the head rest and close my eyes. After all there will be some good old jet lag.


End file.
